Darkrai vs Raven
Darkrai vs Raven is Peep4Life's two hundred and seventy-ninth DBX! Description Season 19 Episode 9! Pokemon vs DC! It takes skill to manipulate the darkness and to not be consumed by it. But will Darkrai make this a battle of Raven's worst nightmares? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight The garden was an eerie quiet as Raven walked through it. She could sense something, though what that something was remained unanswered. For now. She knelt by a set of flowers, sensing the presence was indeed growing nearer. This is where she would make her stand. "Show yourself; you cannot mask yourself in the shadows forever." Raven warned, energy surrounding her body. "Leave now." replied a gruff voice from a tree at the opposite end of the garden. Raven got back to her feet. "What if I refuse to do so?" she challenged, which forced Darkrai to appear from the ground before her. "I will make ''you leave..." he pulled a Dark Pulse to his hands. "Or I can take the option to ''ever ''leave from you..." '''Here we go! ' The Dark Pulse spread over the area, but Raven summoned a barrier of light to repel the attack. She then attempted a kick on the legendary Pokemon, but Darkrai was able to move backwards and fire back with Ominous Wind. Raven dug in her heels, not allowing herself to be pushed around by the assault but Darkrai had other ideas. "Enough." he scoffed, summoning another Dark Pulse and throwing it at Raven's base. The Teen Titan was flung back against the tree, but fought back to her feet. Darkrai prepared a Shadow Claw, and rushed it along the air. Raven countered with a force field, keeping the Nightmare Pokemon at bay. Darkrai still struggled to press on, and Raven telekinetically grabbed a branch from a tree and used it as a weapon- assaulting Darkrai until he relinquished his grip. Raven then fired a beam of energy right into the chest of her foe, and Darkrai was flung backwards, spine first into the fountain. He then vanished into the ground below, and Raven took to the air, looking to spot his reemergence no matter where he chose to do it. Darkrai appeared right beneath her with a Shadow Ball in hand. The attack collided with a blast of Raven's own, and the two leapt away from each other, landing at opposite ends of the garden. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven said, focusing deep within herself. Darkrai was still willing to attack though, and came in with Shadow Claw. "That's close enough!" she then called, swatting Darkrai with a darker blast of energy. Darkrai's body smoked as he skidded across the floor, but he was able to get back to his feet and, in blind rage, launched a Dark Void Raven's way. Gasping, the Teen Titan summoned another force field, which was struggling to keep the attack at bay. She noticed the attack seeping into her defence, so realised she needed to out manoeuvre the Pokemon. She teleported out of her collapsing force field and telekinetically grabbed Darkrai, slamming the Pokemon into the ground. She then rained down blast after blast of dark energy on him, but he burst back into action with a Dark Pulse, catching Raven in the stomach. Raven skidded across the ground, and summoned more projectiles. Darkrai rose to higher ground and charged up a Shadow Ball. Raven tried to batter the attack away, but it was immediately followed by a second and then a third Shadow Ball, which knocked Raven further and further back. Darkrai then scored a Critical Hit with Shadow Claw, cutting the Teen Titan open on her face. The blood poured down over her eyes, and Raven desperately fired projectiles towards the Pokemon. Darkrai shielded himself from the impact, but Raven kicked him back first against the wall. Darkrai skidded down from the impact, and then took a charged and concentrated blast of dark energy right into the chest. Darkrai collapsed on its front, but the resilient Pokemon wasn't going down that easy. Raven knew so, and quickly made preparations to finish off the Dark Type. She summoned an overwhelming aura of dark energy around herself, and then charged into Darkrai. The Pokemon knew he couldn't dodge, but planted the hardest possible Shadow Claw he could in defiance. The two struggled for control, but Raven eventually began to falter. Darkrai charged up a close range Shadow Ball which blasted her right in the ribs, knocking the wind right out of her. She coughed up blood, but had one more ace to play. She summoned her Soul Self, which charged itself straight at Darkrai. Realising the attack was surely condemning him, Darkrai vanished into the floor. Only to reemerge behind Raven and trap her inside Dark Void. "What... is happening?" Raven demanded wearily, dropping to her knees. "N-n...no..." she mumbled as she succumbed to sleep. Darkrai wrapped the battle up with Dream Eater, traumatising Raven from the inside of her mind. As she twisted and turned in her sleep, she eventually made her way back to her feet, until the pressure and torture reached a climax. Raven's head exploded, splattering the garden with blood. Her remains slumped at Darkrai's feet, who disappeared back into the shadows. DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Darkrai! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Magic Duel Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:'Comic Books VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:Female vs Genderless Category:Confirmed gender vs Unconfirmed gender Themed DBX Fights Category:Strength themed battles Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:Speed Themed DBX Fights Category:'Nintendo vs DC' themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights